


zap.

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Нет никакой возможности помешать: Джон просто вспыхивает белым и с тихим хлопком исчезает».
Relationships: John Egbert/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 2





	zap.

Иногда Джон исчезает.  
Нет никакой возможности помешать: Джон просто вспыхивает белым и с тихим хлопком исчезает. Каркат, чутко реагирующий на изменение температуры рядом, просыпается почти мгновенно, бессильно скалится на пустую темноту и прижимает к себе одеяло — ряди партнёра-человека он постепенно приучается спать вне восставанны. Кошмары больше не снятся — но Джон пропадает, и это хуже любого жуткого сна.  
Позже Джон вновь появляется, иногда даже не проснувшийся, иногда — грязный, исцарапанный и с болезненным непониманием в глазах, а Каркат всегда рядом. Он ждёт, и он готов действовать — обнять ещё спящего Джона или успокоить, помочь умыться; может успокаивать до утра, громко шепча всё, что в голову взбредёт: в такие моменты важно лишь дать понять, что Каркат здесь, рядом, никуда не денется.  
Девается Джон — случайно, непредсказуемо, иногда даже средь бела дня, но тогда это не так пугающе.  
Больше всего Каркат боится, что однажды Джон не вернётся.  
Джон боится, что однажды Каркат не дождётся его возвращения.


End file.
